


He Wanted Me

by Nutella20018



Series: Mikasa/Annie Stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie Briefly Mentioned, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella20018/pseuds/Nutella20018
Summary: “I can still feel everywhere he touched me, it feels like it’s burning,'' Mikasa motioned over body with her hands ‘I can still feel him breathing down my neck.”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Floch Forster
Series: Mikasa/Annie Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075052
Kudos: 16





	He Wanted Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit eh sorry

It had been a couple of months since Annie told her she hated her. Mikasa could finally say she was happy again. Every once in a while she would suddenly remember the blonde and would be hit with a wave of yearning for her. She’s come to terms with the fact that they were terrible for each other but Mikasa still liked to think about the what ifs. 

She was currently sitting in the middle of her dorm room thinking back to the night before. She was waiting to meet up with a friend. They had met on a dating app and hooked up one time and since then she’s felt too guilty to stop talking to him. 

“Hey I’m about to leave, I’ll be at your place in around an hour and thirty minutes. I bought wine and a cart for us to share”

“Okay cool” Mikasa responded dryly. She didn’t really want him to come over. Ever since they slept together Floch had been acting weird. She told him to not get attached because she wasn’t available emotionally and would have to go elsewhere if he was looking for something serious. Of course he didn’t listen to her though. He started slowly caring too much about her and wanted to act as if there was something special between them. He even asked if he had a chance with her but Mikasa quickly told him that, while there’s always a chance for anything that she would never be with him. Again he didn’t listen or understand her and kept being overly persistent. Floch knew about her feelings for Annie, he was determined to be with Mikasa again.

After a missed call from Floch, Mikasa went to let him in and go to her room. She had made sure to clean her room and hide important belongings. They walked in and he immediately went to the kitchen and showed her the contents of his bag. He had brought a giant bottle of wine and a pen so they could smoke together. While he was using the sink and getting everything ready, Mikasa made sure to turn on all the lights so they wouldn’t be in the dark together. 

“I know your tolerance is pretty high so I made sure to get the strongest cart I could get. Let’s just say that if someone had all the types of cancer in the world, smoking this will make them feel okay again.” Floch said with a greasy smile on his face. Mikasa chuckled uneasily and noticed that Floch turned off all the lights in the room again. She felt scared to be alone in the dark with him, he already looked like he wasn’t sober. She decided to sit on her chair, forcing him to sit on the ground, and grab her controller. She was planning on putting on random videos for them to watch so she wouldn’t have to talk much but Floch had asked her to show him a game he had heard about. 

“I really like this game a lot even though it got really bad reviews. I have every game in the series and so I was going to buy this one even if it was terrible” Mikasa was interrupted by Floch handing her the pen so he could watch her take a hit. She didn’t want to inhale too much and end up getting too high while she was alone with him. She continued showing him the game and talking about all the things that everyone thought made it a bad game but he once again interrupted her so she could take another hit. She was worried, it had only been around ten or fifteen minutes and she could already feel the oil hitting her but she didn’t want to let him know. 

“Are you feeling it yet?” Mikasa nodded softly in response and took another hit while he stared. She was starting to slur her words and had troubles gathering her thoughts. She couldn’t form a sentence and would take forever to say it out loud. She had noticed that Floch had been getting closer to her and could feel his hand wandering on her thigh. She started feeling scared. Mikasa could feel his breath on her arms and how his eyes were boring a hole into her face. She was too scared to say anything, she wasn’t sure how he would react to her telling him to stop and so she tried to continue talking about the game she was playing. She was trying to figure out how to leave to get help from Armin without letting Floch know. A few minutes later Floch once again had her take another hit and watched her do it. She was starting to panic immediately after. She knew that if she stayed in the room any longer, she wouldn’t be able to control herself anymore. She felt as if she were about to pass out and was struggling to breathe and stay conscious. Mikasa decided that that was the breaking point and pretended to check her phone and excuse herself so she could help a friend. She told Floch that she would be back soon and stumbled down the hall and stairs and made her way to Armin’s room and knocked. She didn’t hear a response but decided to walk in anyway so Floch wouldn’t find her if he came looking for her. She stood awkwardly outside of the bathroom door because she heard Armin inside and figured he would be less startled if he saw her immediately instead of walking and seeing her sitting on his bed. 

Armin could see that there was something wrong right away. He had seen Mikasa high before, he had seen her all sorts of messed up because he was the one who was there for her after Annie broke her. He knew that when she was high she was finally able to relax and not focus on all the things on her mind that were worrying her. She didn’t look like that now, she was shaking terribly and could barely speak and when she did, he couldn’t understand her easily with her slurred and slowed down speech. He sat her down and got her a glass of water and waited for her to explain what had happened. Armin could see that she was starting to calm down and relax and she started looking normal, albeit normal for being high. 

“How long has he been here then?” Armin asked with anger showing on his face. Mikasa was tough and not easily scared. If she was feeling like this, then he must have been acting in a way that seemed predatory to her. 

“It’s only been half an hour since he came,” Mikasa said shakily. Armin asked Mikasa if she told Floch where she was and felt relieved when she shook her head no. 

“I can still feel everywhere he touched me, it feels like it’s burning,'' Mikasa motioned over body with her hands ‘I can still feel him breathing down my neck.” She kept repeating to Armin. “I couldn’t think of anyone to call except you or Annie and I knew I couldn’t call her” Mikasa said with tears starting to form in her eyes. He was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. He knew he was going to have to talk to Floch and force him to leave or Mikasa wouldn’t be able to leave his room until they called the police or he left peacefully. He wasn’t as big as him but Armin would do anything he could for Mikasa, after years of her protecting him, this was the very least he could do. For her, he would do anything to keep her safe.


End file.
